


togetherness (and all that shit)

by ivyalexandrias



Series: slenderverse fics [3]
Category: Everyman HYBRID, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Stranger Things Fusion, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, HABIT is. interesting, M/M, Minor Joyce Byers/Jim "Chief" Hopper, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Stranger Things 3, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Siblings Will Byers & Eleven | Jane Hopper, Tags May Change, a little bit of jeffbit but it's really just implied lmao, authors note: slow updates due to the recent situation /w v-nny, bc ofc they will lmao, corenthal might show up, go read my other fics instead, he's not GOOD in this fic but he's not as much of a bastard as he is in canon, im not gonna orphan this but, joyce and jeff are friends, sorry - Freeform, sorry jeffbit shippers, thats just how trauma is lmao, title from 'lexi' but i paraphrased a bit, v-nny leaves a bad taste in my mouth :/, vin and el WILL be friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24669301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivyalexandrias/pseuds/ivyalexandrias
Summary: Habit decides that the HYBRID boys need some outside assistance to aid their fight against stick-in-the-mud. Vinny and Jeff just weren't expecting it to come in the form of a small girl. With superpowers.aka: the st and emh fusion no one asked for.
Relationships: Evan & Jeff & Vinny (Everyman HYBRID), HABIT/Jeff (Everyman HYBRID), Jeff (Everyman HYBRID) & Joyce Byers, Jeff/Vinny (Everyman HYBRID), Jeff/Vinny/Habit, again; sorta, sorta
Series: slenderverse fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783279
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	1. welcome to hawkins

Habit paces frantically back and forth, heavy boots clunking on the floor. His snarl echoes through the empty lobby, and a shiver runs down Vinny’s spine at the unearthly quality it takes on.

“They’re supposed to be here, Vin. Where are they?” Vinny swallows, hard.

“I don’t-” Before he can finish, Habit cuts him off. 

“You don’t know! Neither do I, Vin. Where are they? Not here! They’re supposed to be, but they ain’t! They’re fuckin’ gone, Vin. They’re gone, and we came here for fucking  _ nothing _ , and quite frankly, that pisses me off a little!” Vinny exchanges a look with Jeff, who stands nearby, looking just as uncomfortable as Vinny feels. Habit kicks the wall, and some of the drywall crumbles to the ground.

“I can  _ feel  _ them. Can you feel them? They were here, they were here  _ recently _ , but they aren’t anymore! Where did they go, that’s the question!” Cautiously, Jeff speaks up.

“Who are we looking for, exactly?” Habit spins, clapping his hands, flashing Jeff a sharp toothed grin. “Good question! The kids. The kids! The kids with the powers, the super kids.” He starts speed walking down the hallway, and Jeff and Vinny start after him, making sure to keep up.

“I can  _ feel  _ them. Their presence. They’re powerful. Very, very powerful. Maybe as powerful as the old stick-in-the-mud.” 

Suddenly, he comes to a halt, and Vinny narrowly avoids running into him. 

“Habit?” What are you-” Habit cuts him off, shushing him. He stalks forwards slowly, holding a hand back behind him, seemingly wanting Vinny and Jeff to stay put, so they do.

“Hello there.” Habit purrs, stalking around a seemingly empty spot on the floor. He looks delighted, which is probably not a good thing, as far as Vinny’s concerned. 

“You’re one of them, aren’t you. Oh, you’re close, too.” Vinny blinks, and there’s a girl standing in front of Habit. She has short hair that barely falls past her ears, and she stands tall, watching Habit carefully. He blinks again, and she’s gone. A quick glance back at Jeff confirms he saw the same thing.

“Well then, what’s your name?” Habit asks, and Vinny watches with dismay as he pulls out a hunting knife, starting towards where Vinny had seen the girl. Habit cocks his head, looking pleased.

“Eleven? Eleven, Eleven, Eleven. So, there’s ten more of you, huh? Interesting.” He chuckles. “Oh, no, this?” He waves the knife in the air, pointing it towards where Vinny assumes the girl is. “This is nothing. Just my little friend.” He lunges, and a small splatter of blood appears on the floor, then Habit’s stumbling through empty space. He curses to himself. 

“Shit. She’s smart.” Vinny hesitates for a moment, before speaking up.

“Who  _ was  _ that?” Habit spins to face him, grinning. “That was Eleven. El, Ellie, Eleven. One of the kids, the super kids, MKUltra, whatever you wanna call it. But, now we know. The kids are here. Well, not  _ here  _ here, and maybe not all of ‘em, but we got one. Now we just gotta find her.”   
“We?”

“Yeah, we. You two are helping me. You wanna get rid of the stick-in-the-mud, right?” Vinny nods hesitantly, and Habit grins, stalking towards the front doors, a bounce in his step.

“Then you’re helping me out!” Vinny exchanges a tired look with Jeff, who just shrugs, and the two follow after Habit.

-

Jeff sighs as he stocks the shelf. Since they were staying in Hawkins, he’d suggested that he and Vin get jobs, to pay for their motel rooms. Habit had obliged, but warned them that if they stepped out of line, they’d be punished. Jeff had no plans on stepping out of line. 

As he reaches to place a box on the top shelf, a long cut that curves along his side twists, shooting a shock of pain down his spine, causing him to almost drop the box. He catches it just before it hits the ground, setting it down to grip his side, breathing hard for a moment. When he pulls his hand away, there’s no blood, which meant he hadn’t reopened the stitches. After collecting himself, he picks the box back up, being sure not to pull on his stitches as he places the box. He jolts in surprise when someone speaks from next to him.

“Are you alright?” He spins, and there’s another employee standing next to him, looking concerned. He chuckles lightly in an attempt to hide his surprise. 

“I’m fine, thank you. Just a bruise.” He smiles at her, throwing every ounce of charm he can into it. It seems to work, because she smiles back. “You’re new here, right?” He nods.

“Yes ma’am. I just started working here today. I’m Jeff, it’s nice to meet you.” She shakes her head, smiling at him. “Oh, don’t worry about the formalities. Just call me Joyce.” 

Joyce helps him finish restocking, and by the time they’re done, it’s lunch. Jeff grabs his lunch out of the fridge in back, a sandwich and an apple that Vin had shoved into his hands as he dropped Jeff off, before heading to his own job down the street, at a Radio Shack. A note flutters to the ground as he unwraps the sandwich, and he sighs as he picks it up.

_ HAVE A NICE FIRST DAY AT WORK :) _

  * _H_



He reads over the note, and crumples it up, shoving it in his pocket. He glances up, to see Joyce watching him with a quirked eyebrow. He laughs lightly, playing it off. “Oh, my friend left a stupid note in my lunch. He thinks he’s funny.” Joyce nods in understanding, looking amused. The door to the shop opens, and she glances up, and smiles. 

“Hey, Hop.” Jeff watches with interest as the man in the police uniform walks in, raising a hand in greeting to Joyce. Simultaneously, he shifts his hoodie, pulling the hood up slightly to hide the bruises and cuts littering his skin, mostly concealed by his shirt, because Habit’s careful, but still visible. The two chat for a moment, before the policeman turns to him. 

“I don’t think I’ve seen you here before.” Jeff shakes his head respectfully. “No, sir. This is my first day. Me and my friend just moved here, actually.” The man nods, walking over and holding out his hand, and Jeff shakes it. 

“Jim Hopper. Nice to meet you, son.” 

“Jeff Koval.” Jeff replies, and Hopper steps back. Jeff takes a bite of his apple, glancing at the clock on the wall. He’s still got about 10 minutes until his lunch break is over. Joyce and Hopper talk for a little while longer as Jeff finishes his lunch, and he’s done by the time Hopper leaves. 

The rest of the day passes without incident. Him and Joyce get along well, and as they talk, he learns that she has two kids, a few years apart. Her older son, Jonathan, is into photography, and her younger one, Will, spends most of his time playing with his friends. At 4, his shift is over, same time as Joyce. They close up the store together. Jeff leans against the wall, lighting a cigarette as he waits for Vinny, whose shift ends half an hour after his. 

“So, where did you move from?” Joyce asks, and he glances over, exhaling a cloud of smoke into the early evening air. “New Jersey. Me, Vinny, and Hab- Evan all decided we needed a change of pace. So, like any rational people would, we moved to Hawkins.” Joyce laughs, raising an eyebrow.

“Why on Earth would you move here willingly?” Jeff shrugs. “Anything’s better than Jersey, honestly. You will never be able to convince me that New Jersey isn’t the closest thing to hell on Earth that exists.” Joyce mutters something that sounds like ‘I seriously doubt that’, but before he has a chance to question it, Habit appears seemingly out of nowhere, slinging an arm around his shoulders. 

“Jeff! I see your shift’s over, what’re you doing out here?” Jeff winces as Habit’s finger digs into a bruise, and he’s sure it’s intentional. “I’m just waiting for Vin, Habit. He doesn’t get out till four-thirty, remember?" Habit makes an exaggerated face as he thinks. 

“Well shit, how did that happen? Ah, well, I’ll wait with you here!” Jeff mumbles out a ‘please don’t’, but Habit’s already ignoring him, having moved on to Joyce. 

  
“Nice to meet you, ma’am! You must be our  _ lovely  _ Jeff’s coworker!” Joyce’s lips quirk up at the corners. “That’s me. I’m Joyce Byers, it’s nice to meet you.” She holds out a hand, and Habit shakes it, looking endlessly amused. 

“I’m Habit, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Jeff steps in, nudging Habit with his shoulder.  _ Hard _ . “Sorry about him, Joyce. That’s my friend Evan. Habit is just a nickname he picked up, isn’t it?” He shoots Habit a death glare, and the demon levels his gaze, but obliges, nodding. 

“Habit’s an interesting nickname. How exactly did that come about?” Habit opens his mouth, but the look Jeff gives him is so severe he actually pauses, giving Jeff an opportunity to bullshit a story on the spot. “It’s kind of a dumb story. He used to call himself our bad habit- me and my friend, Vinny- because we’d always get into trouble when we hung out with him. From there we started calling him ‘Bad Habit’, and eventually it just evolved into ‘Habit’. So that’s basically just what me and Vin call him, now.” Joyce laughs. 

“Not sure what story I was expecting, but that wasn’t it.” Jeff laughs too, and is spared from whatever Habit would say next by Vinny walking up, calling out a greeting to them. Jeff instantly perks up, a smile spreading across his face, and he jogs over to meet Vinny, who is approaching them.

“Hey Vin!” He grins at his friend, who smiles back. “What’s up?” He glances behind them, and jolts slightly. “Oh, come on. What’s he doing here?” Jeff sighs. 

“He just decided to drop by. I dunno. I played it off to Joyce, I don’t think she knows anything’s up. Just act like he’s our friend.” Vinny sighs, but nods. 

“We should actually get back to the motel soon.” Jeff pipes up as the two rejoin the small group. “Maybe we'll get some dinner first?” Vinny suggests, and, as if on cue, Jeff suddenly realizes that  _ hey, I haven’t eaten since noon! _

Jeff nods, and Habit looks as if he wouldn’t protest to dinner either. The four of them split, going their separate ways. Joyce heads back to her car, calling out a ‘see you tomorrow!’ to Jeff as she does so, and Jeff waves goodbye to her. Him, Vinny, and Habit eventually decide on take out, after bantering for a minute, taking it back to their rooms. 

When Jeff heads into work the next morning, he hikes his collar a little higher to hide the bite marks decorating his shoulders, just in case. Habit wasn't exactly pleased about Jeff's 'petulant attitude', as the demon had put it. If Joyce notices, she doesn't comment.


	2. normal people? in this economy?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eleven, seeing vinny: dad. that's gonna be my dad.  
> (yes michael/pat WILL show up in this fic, just you fucking watch me.)

Vinny yawns heavily as he leans on the counter, watching the cars pass by occasionally on the street outside. He’s not even sure why he’s so tired, honestly. He’s always the one to make sure Jeff and (with much less success) Habit fall asleep at a normal time, but he’s always tired. It’s more annoying than anything, at this point. 

The bell above the door rings, and he straightens up. A teenage boy walks in, making a beeline for the isle that has all of the cameras, and accessories. Vinny watches him quietly, and nods in greeting as he comes up to the front desk, placing his purchases on the counter. It’s just several rolls of film, and some other assorted, non-camera related things. Vinny rings them up, and rattles off the total. The boy pays, then hesitates. 

“Are you new in town? I haven’t seen you here before.” Vinny nods. 

“Yeah, just moved here a few days ago.” The boy nods to himself. “Well, welcome to town, man.” Vinny puts his stuff in a bag, handing it to him across the counter, and the boy thanks him, before heading off. The store then proceeds to be empty for the next 4 hours. 

Vinny runs a hand through his hair, leaning on the counter as he eats an apple, which is his whole lunch, since he’d forgotten to grab anything else before heading to work that morning. Work is mostly uneventful, that day. 

Jeff comes in to hang out with him after his shift ends, and they’re uninterrupted by Habit, this time. A few more people come in before it’s time to close, which Jeff helps Vinny with, then they’re standing in front of the store, debating what to do next.

“We should just explore. Walk around town. We haven’t really done that yet.” Jeff suggests, and Vinny contemplates for a moment, before shrugging. “Sure. There’s nothing better to do, I guess. Where should we go?” After a moment’s thought, they decide to figure it out as they go along.

They’re walking down the sidewalk when Vinny spots someone across the street from them, and he smacks Jeff on the arm repeatedly. Jeff comes to a halt, raising an eyebrow at him. “Dude, what?” Vinny jerks his head towards the girl, who’s standing on the sidewalk, along with several other kids around her age, and Jeff inhales sharply.

“Is that-”

“The girl from the lab? Yeah.” Before Vinny even has time to think of what to do in this situation, she looks up, making eye contact with him, and he freezes. She cocks her head, evidently having recognized him. One of her hands drifts up, brushing along the edge of a bandage that Vinny spies peeking out of her shirt sleeve, and he remembers back in the lab, when Habit lunged with his knife. Apparently he’d managed to actually do some damage, and Vinny feels a little bad. 

Before he can say anything, her friend nudges her, and she breaks eye contact, looking away, and she continues walking. Vinny shudders slightly, making a face, realizing Jeff has been saying his name.

“Vin. Vin! Vinny, man, you there?” Vinny shakes his head, turning to face Jeff, nodding.

“Fuck, yeah, sorry. Not sure what happened there. That was weird.” Jeff sighs, clapping him on the arm. 

“You freaked me out there, man. What was that?” Vinny shrugs, shaking his head to clear it.

“I don’t know. I’ll tell Habit about it later.” Jeff studies him for a moment, then shrugs, sighing. “Okay. Don’t do that again, please.” Vinny laughs, agreeing with him, and they go on their way, but he can’t really focus, his brain is still a little fuzzy, and he can’t get the girls piercing eyes out of his head.

-  
Eleven stares at the man across the street. He’s the same one from when she visited the lab a few nights ago. Not the one with the knife, or the smaller one with the fluffy hair, but the other one, with the kind eyes. They make eye contact, and it’s like everything falls away for a moment. The man’s friend is saying something to him, but he doesn’t hear. Then, Mike nudges her, and she blinks, looking away.

“El, you okay?” She shakes her head, disorientated for a moment. “He was there.”

“What?” Mike looks confused, cocking his head at her. Will and Dustin have also noticed her at this point, while Lucas and Max are still occupied with their own thing.

"At the lab. He was there."

"Woah, woah, woah. You mean that was the guy who attacked you?" Eleven shakes her head. "No. His friend. The one he called 'Vinny'."

Eleven watches ‘Vinny’ and his friend walk away, ‘Vinny’ still looking disorientated. She sighs to herself, and turns, starting to walk again. “Come on, let’s go. They’re fine. I don’t… I don’t think they’re mean. I think they’re good.” Mike looks skeptical, but nods. 

“Okay. Are we still going to my place?” There’s a chorus of agreements from the others, and their small group goes on its way.

Later that night, though, Eleven can’t stop thinking about the two men. They felt the same as Michael-or-Patrick did, all those nights ago. The same buzzing static surrounded them, dully flooding her senses. While she was thinking about it, she fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter's a lil shorter, but it's bc i'm working up to everyone meeting :(  
> next chapter: habit meets the party!


	3. get your fucking dog, bitch!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Looking back, they should have realized they weren't alone in the woods, but you know what they say, hindsight is 20/20.

It's been almost a month since they arrived in Hawkins, yet Jeff and Vin have barely seen anything. Of course, there was their encounter with the girl (Eleven) on their second day there, but nothing else has happened. So, they're currently in the woods, trying to find a demon.

You know, a nice, normal date.

Well, in actuality, they're supposed to be following Eleven's group of friends, to figure out their schedule, but they'd gotten sidetracked by something in the bushes, and the familiar shock of pale white skin as the Rake had skittered away into the forest had been too much to resist.

The sun had gone down about half an hour ago, but they had flashlights. Every time one of them has started to suggest they leave, the bushes nearby has rustled, or something had snarled from several hundred yards away, and they resumed their search with renewed vigor.

Belatedly, Jeff realizes it's been leading them back towards the lab, and he says as much to Vinny, who just sighs, and continues on. Since Jeff's an idiot in love, he follows behind.

Looking back, they should have realized they weren't alone in the woods, but you know what they say, hindsight is 20/20.

-

Mike creeps along behind the two men, Will and Lucas close on his heels, while Dustin, Max, and Steve trail behind them, still quietly trying to convince them to leave it alone. Mike ignores them, though. He has to know what the hell the weird guys are up to.

He's noticed them following them before, but he hadn't brought it up, assuming it was nothing. Still, he can't shake the feeling that this probably isn't nothing, since they're currently cutting a direct path towards the old lab, as Steve continues to oh-so-helpfully point out.

"Uh- guys?"

"Steve, we're not turning around, just leave it be!"

"No, that's not it, uh… where's Dustin?" Mike freezes dead in his tracks, as does everyone else.

"What do you mean 'where's Dustin'!? He was right here with us!" Mike scans the trees around them, but there's no sign of Dustin anywhere, and he curses, ignoring Steve's exasperated 'language!'.

"Okay, let's split up into twos and find him. Mike, you go with Max, Will, you go with me. Steve, you're an adult, you're probably fine on your own." The others split up into groups, and, not for the first time, Mike curses El's curfew, because this would be so much easier if she was here.

-

Jeff startles as a branch cracks behind them, then sighs as Habit emerges from the trees, grinning.

"Hello, boys." His sharp teeth glint in the moonlight, and Jeff passes the flashlight over his face, just to piss him off.

"What are you doing here." Vin's voice is deadpan, he obviously doesn't want to deal with Habit's games right now, and Jeff can sympathize.

"Well, I was wondering where you two went. Then, I noticed you were out here, so I had to come say hello. And, well, it was too hard to pass up the opportunity to mess with your company." Jeff frowns, sighing.

"Mess with our company? So you're the one who's been scaring it off? Dude, we're just trying to-" He's cut off by Vinny, who nudges him, eyes wide.

"The kids." Vinny's voice is alarmed, and a little frantic.

"What?" Jeff cocks his head, squinting at Vinny.

"Didn't you say you thought you saw the kids start to follow us in here, but you passed it off as nothing?"

"Oh. Fuck. Habit, what did you do?"

Habit just laughs, and it sounds just as wrong as it always does, two toned and odd. "Aw, nothing much! I mean, I did grab one of em, but I haven't hurt him. Just popped him over to a different part of the woods!"

Jeff groans, burying his face in his hands. "Vin, tell me you also-"

"Feel obligated to go help him? Yeah." Vinny sighs, brushing past Habit, a flippant act that would have probably gotten his head bitten off, had he done it six months ago. Jeff follows behind him, and Habit apparently decides to tag along, although he offers no assistance, other than snickering occasionally.

-

"Dustin. Dustin! Where are you, man?" Mike keeps his voice low, scanning the woods with his flashlight. There's no aign of Dustin. His flashlight skirts over a humanoid figure hiding behind a bush, and he frowns. "Dustin?"

Beside him, Will tenses. "Mike…"

"It's fine. Dustin?" Instead of responding, the creature (which is decidedly not Dustin) snarls, and begins to prowl towards him and Will, emerging from behind the bushes.

"Oh shit, shit! Not Dustin, not Dustin, abort mission, no thank you!!" Mike starts backing away, only for the creature to yowl, leaping for him.

On instinct, he lunges for Will, protecting the other boy with his body, but before the creature can reach him, a flashlight connects with it's head. It snarls, spinning to face the flashlight's owner, who Mike recognizes as one of the men they'd followed into the forest.

"Oh fuck off, ya overgrown rat." He snaps, and raises his fist, as if going to fight it. The creature growls at him, before turning, running off into the woods.

"You good, kid?" The man starts towards him, and he yelps, scrambling away.

"Get away! A-and, what did you do to Dustin!?" The man pauses, retracting the hand he'd reached out towards Mike. He turns to one of his companions, who Mike hadn't noticed in the dim light.

"Where's the kid, Hab." His friend doesn't respond, other than to chuckle to himself, and he sighs. "I'm gonna regret this later, because I know you'll find some way to get 'creative', and still hide your 'punishments', but will you stop being a stuck up asshole for 10 seconds, because I'm pretty sure we all just wanna go back to the motel, and this is the easiest way. You're absolutely no help, so either assist us here, or leave. Where is he?"

His friend shrugs. "Oh, you know. He's in the woods, I'll tell you that. I didn't pop him into the Candleverse, or anything. I'm not that cruel."

The man mumbles 'I doubt it', before coming towards Mike again, sticking his hand out. "I'm Jeff. That's Vinny, and… and Habit. We just want to help you find your friend, and get out of here. We didn't wanna get you jumped by the Rake, so sorry 'bout that, by the way."

Mike hesitantly takes his hand, allowing himself to be pulled to his feet, before turning to help Will up.

"I'm Mike. That's Will. Our friends are around here somewhere." Jeff nods at Will, before setting off through the trees. Mike trails behind him, still calling Dustin's name.

It's another 15 minutes of searching before Mike catches sight of Dustin in the distance, accompanied by Steve, Max, and Lucas. The three jog up to meet them, all doing a double take when they spot Vinny and Jeff. Habit had peeled away from the group about five minutes ago, claiming he needed to 'get some things ready'. Jeff had just shuddered slightly, mumbling something to himself about not getting any sleep that night, and continued on, not seeming phased when Habit, quite literally, disappeared into thin air.

Will and Mike reunite with their friends, chattering about what had just happened with them, listening intently while Dustin recounts what had happened. Steve, on the other hand, leans against a tree, facing Jeff and Vinny, who look a little sheepish.

"So, what the fuck was that? What did you do, how did you get Dustin to just… disappear like that?"

"We didn't," Is Vinny's short reply. "That was our… friend, Habit. He thinks he's real fucking funny. Sorry about…" He gestures vaguely towards Dustin. "That, by the way."

Steve just sighs. "It's- yeah. Weirder shit has happened, if I'm being honest." At Jeff's quirked eyebrow, he shakes his head. "Long story."

Jeff nods in understanding, and starts casually backing away. "Well, I want to get at least 20 minutes of sleep tonight, so I'm gonna get back to the motel. C'mon Vin."

"20 minutes of- it's only 9pm?" Steve frowns, and Jeff's slightly strained reply of "I know." doesn't really explain anything, if he's being honest. Still, the two walk away, and he doesn't stop them. He has a feeling he'll meet them again.

Anyways, he has a higher priority, and that's making sure all the kids get home safely, before it's 11pm and they're not allowed out again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as i write this, it's midnight exactly, blood by in this moment is playing in my headphones, and i'm pulling an all nighter.  
> sorry for this update taking so long, i kept meaning to write this, then i Wouldn't, but i finally sat down and shat this out so here, i guess. blame my adhd  
> (i waited till site traffic was higher to post this lol)
> 
> oh, also, i have a [tumblr](https://horrorceri.tumblr.com/) now! (plus, a side [fandom tumblr](https://creepy-kralie.tumblr.com/) :> )


	4. author's note + small update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :')

i'll keep this short lol.  
basically, some shit came out about v/nny, it turns out he's a p-dophile. now, i'm all for keeping the art separate from the artist, all that shit.  
however, the recent shit brought up some personal trauma, which i won't go too far into, obviously. so, bc of that, i'm struggling to write for... basically anything containing v/nny, because of the bad shit that i now associate /w him.  
i can still write for emh in general (jeff/evan/habit/whatever), but v/nny in particular is just a,,, problematic character for me now. i'll Try to keep updating this, because i was genuinely invested in the plot, but updates will be a lot slower.  
sorry!!!! like, seriously, i genuinely am sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw, all the proof against v/nny can be found on emhcallout2.tumblr.com   
> send them hate and i'll personally devour your achilles tendons


End file.
